Never Say Never
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil said NO WAY but Sara was not going to let it go , see how she finally gets her way.


The last three months at the Crime Lab had been hectic, almost non stop. Gil decided he and Sara needed a weekend away and he had just the spot. A seclude campsite near a small lake. "Three days of fishing, boating, hiking and peace and quiet," he told her as they headed for the campsite. "And two nights of wild passionate love with my new husband," she told him smiling. "Don't even think about that," he told her. "There is no way I am doing any of that while we are in a tent. Making love will have to wait until we get back." Sara put on a pouty face, crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing the rest of the way there. That morning they spent hiking and exploring a small wooded area, that evening Sara could not keep her eyes off him. "Damn, he looks so sexy in those shorts," she thought but try as hard as she could she was not going to get him to change his mind. Gil had to laugh, "Normally it is me who is horny as hell." Sara's mind was made up, she would have him tonight. "I am going for a swim," she told him dashing for the lake. He just grunted as he picked up a book and started to read it. The stillness of the night was broken with her screams for help. Gil looked up and seen her floundering in the water, he ran to where she was frantically searching for her. "Sara!" he yelled. He turned and started to call her again when she jumped straight up and into his arms. Her arms around his neck, her bare breasts touching his chest. Before he could say anything her lips found his, her tongue darted inside his mouth, her kiss deep and passionate. His defenses had been torn down. He carried her from the water to a blanket on the ground next to the campfire. "My god you are so beautiful," he whispered just before pulling her nipples into his mouth. The sweet taste of her skin only aroused him more. Sara laughed as she was able to push him off her and strip him of his shorts. He fell onto his back and she wasted no time, she went right to his raging hard. He let out a soft groan as she took it all in her mouth and slowly releasing it. Her hands pumped the shaft as her mouth sucked his head. She knew he was near, a few more pumps with her hand and everything that was inside him exploded in her mouth. Not wanting to waist a drop she swallowed it all then licked his shaft. He pulled her to him and kissed her, he could still taste his cum on her tongue as he did. He moved his kissed slowly down, down her neck to her breasts. He pulled her right nipple in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue while he ran the other one between his thumb and finger. Then he moved to the left one mouth and fingers trading places. His free hand went to her already wet clit. His thumb massaged her clit as he inserted a finger in her opening. Her soft moans of approval turned to screams of passion as she spent her juices all over his hand. He pulled his fingers into his mouth and sucked them, she pulled his thumb into her mouth and tasted herself, he smiled. His lips hungrily went to her clit, kissing and sucking at it. At first she tried to move away but he would have no part of it, she started it and he was going to finish it, his way. He took her ass in his hands and it up high enough so his tongue could gain entrance to her, he loved the way her hot channel felt and tasted. Alternating between tongue fucking and sucking her clit her was able to bring her to a second even more intense climax. Her juices filled his mouth. He was hard again and this time he wanted to feel her insides. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled so she was on top. She smiled as she lowed herself on his hard member. Lowering herself just a little at a time was driving him crazy and she was loving it. She would lower just a little and quickly pull away. "Sara, damn it. Ride it!" he said. Sara quickly gave into his request. His upward thrust meant with her downward movement. Faster and faster until he could no longer control himself. He released himself, she could feel his hot juices slamming against the walls of her canal and he could feel her tighten around him as she cum a third time. She moved down between his legs and licked his soft member clean, swallowing most of it. The she want to his lips, he parted his and took in her tongue with their juices mixed together still on it. "We taste good together," he said stroking her hair as she lay next to him. "We do," she said. They lay there a while longer when Gil finally said, "What happened to your suite?" Sara ran her fingers around his nipples, "I had to get your attention some how." Gil let his hand run back down between her legs, his fingers playing in her short pubic hair. Sara playfully slapped at his hand, "I thought you said there was no way you were going to do that is we were in a tent. Gil's fingers found her clit as he said, "But we are not in a tent are we?" 


End file.
